


I'll always be with you

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is delusional. Dumb summary...fic will be better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to play around with something....I hope you like it!

Adam woke up with Blake next to him.

"Morning big country." Adam leaned in and kissed Blake.

"Mornin babe" Blake kissed him back.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Blake pulled Adam in closer.

"Well....wait, you have that dumb interveiw in," Adam checked his phone. "2 hours."

Blake sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that...how about this, I'll go to my interveiw and get it over with then we can just hang around here today and do whatever you want. Deal?"

"Fine...deal." Adam shook Blake's hand.

"Pleasure doing buisness with ya." Blake smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

********

"Alright, I'll be back here around 12:00 p.m so we have all day to do whatever you want." Adam kissed Blake and let him walk out the door. "See ya in a little bit big country." Blake gave Adam a smile before getting into his truck and driving off. 

Adam wondered around the house aimlessly not knowing what to do with his self. Finally, he decided to get a beer, text Blake and watch T.V. Adam pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blake.

_I wish you were here_

_  
_Blake got the text almost instantly and messaged Adam back

_I know, This is the only bad thing about being famous...you have to do dumb shit like this._

_  
_Adam smiled at his phone screen.

_Just hurry up...I love you_

_  
_Adam waited a few minutes before checking his phone, Blake hadn't responded. Adam shrugged it off and did some T.V surfing until he found an episode of The Voice. He chuckled to his self, he never really even watched the show...which was surprising considering the fact that he was on it. Adam watched Blake the whole time, was watching every move Blake made...He loved the idiot so much. Adam was actually really into the show until his phone started going off. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Carson.

"Hey." 

"Adam, You gotta get down here, quick." Carson was speaking way to fast so Adam couldn't understand him.

"Carson, slow down...where do I need to be?"

"Come down to the hospital...and I would hurry up if I were you." Adam waited for a moment before responding.

"Why...What happened?"

"It's Blake." Carson's voice slowed down and went a lot smoother. 

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He hung up, got his shoes on and ran out the door getting into his car and speeding off. Adam was nervous..What could've happened to Blake? How bad was he hurt? Is he okay? A million questios were running through his mind right now but he put them aside and continued driving like a nascarr driver unil he got to the hospital. Adam rushed into the hospital running into Usher. 

"Where's Blake?" Adam was visably shaken.

"He's in surgery."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Adam was using all of the strength he had not to fall to the ground and cry in the middle of the hallway.

"The doctors aren't sure...he was hurt pretty bad." Usher waited for a moment.

"What happened?"

"Well, all we know was that he got hit by a drunk driver."

"Was he paying attention to the road?"

"He was looking at a text..."

Adam froze. "This is my fault." Adam was starting to loose it.

"Maybe we should go sit down." Usher guided Adam into the waiting room. Carson got up and Adam ran into his arms. "Adam, it's going to be okay...I promise." Adam was full on crying. He didn't know what he would do without Blake in his life. "Adam, look at me." Adam looked up. "Blake is going to be fine. He has to be." "W-what if he's not...what am I going to do? I c-can't live without Blake." Adam started crying again and Carson hugged him tighter, until a doctor came in. 

"Exuse me." Adam let go of Carson and turned towards the doctor. "Which one of you is Blake's husband?" Adam took a step forward "Me." "May I talk to you for a moment?" Adam nodded and followed the doctor out of the waiting room and into the hallway. "Blake has suffered serious lung trama, he ruptered one of his lungs and right now we have him on life support." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you have about 45 more minutes with Blake." Adam's heart stopped. This was it, he as going to loose Blake. "Would you like to see him?" The doctor brought Adam into Blake's room. There Blake was...laying there. Lifeless. "Could you tell everyone else is the waiting room?" The doctor nodded and walked out. Adam pulled up a chair and sat next to Blake and grabbed his hand...which was now ice cold. "Blake, If you can hear me...I love you. And I know you probably can't hear me but if you can you need to know...I'm going to miss you, I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." Adam started crying again. "I just...I can't live without you. I can't do it." About 15 minutes later Carson came in.

"Adam" Carson said hesitantly.

"What."

"The doctors said Blake's in a lot of pain...and they want to unplug his machines." Adam ignored Carson.

"You have to let go Adam." Carson put his hand on Adam's shoulder

"I can't, Carson."

"I know, it's hard. But someimes we have to do things that are hard for us to do." 

Adam was silent for a moment. "Come on Adam." But right as Carson said that Blake's pulse monitor started going off. And one of the doctors came in. "Time of death 1:27 p.m Friday, May 29"

"Blake." Adam couldn't loose Blake. "BLAKE" Carson pulled Adam away from Blake and Adam was resisting. "Adam, he's gone. Blake's gone." Carson pulled Adam in hugging him tightly. Adam was sobbing into Carson's jacket. "C'mon, let's go Adam." Adam resisted. "No, I'm not leaving Blake!" "Adam, He's gone...there's nothing you can do about it!" Adam let Carson take him out of the room. "Adam, I know it's hard but he's gone." Adam fell to the ground and lost it. 

The next few days of Adam's life were a living hell. Everything was so different without Blake around...it was hard without him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it, and Adam's friends were starting to worry. So Carson decided to step up to the plate.

"Adam," Carson had been checking on him since everything had happened. "do you want to stay with me for a little?"

"No."

"Well, that sucks, you're going to. Everyone is worried about you man."

Adam just sat there.

"Look, Blake's death was hard on all of us, not just you. He meant something to all of us. But do you really think Blake would want this for you?"

"Carson, I don't care what Blake would want, and you want to know why? Because Blake isn't here." Adam got up and grabbed a bottle of tequlia. "That doesn't matter Adam." "Yes it fucking does Carson! Blake is gone. So who cares what he would want for me?! I sure as hell don't." Adam took a swig of the alcohol. "Adam, drinking isn't going to help." Adam knew it wouldn't help, but he didn't care. "Just pack a bag and lets go to my house." 

********

Adam was laying down in Carson's guest bedroom. "Adam" Adam sat up. Was he hearing things? "Adam" There it was again. 

"Who's there?" 

"Don't you recognize my voice?" And with that Blake was sitting on the bed.

"No, this is a dream...you're gone." Adam rubbed his eyes but Blake was still there when he opened them again.

"I never left you Adam, I've been here with you."

Adam knew this wasn't real but damn...he had so many questions. "This was my fault, you were looking at my text when the drunk driver hit you, you weren't paying attention because I texted you...this was all my fault." 

"Adam, no. It wasn't...it was going to happen anyway. I couldn't have stopped it, no one could've." 

"Why did you have to go? I can't do this without you." Adam started crying again, and Carson came in and Blake disappeared. 

"Adam, are you okay?" Carson sat down next to the now crying Adam. "Who were you talking to?"

Adam was hesitant before telling Carson. "Blake, I was talking to Blake." 

"Adam, you know he's dead." 

"I know he is. But it seemed so real, like he was actually here."

"Adam, he wasn't here."

Adam started crying, and Carson pulled him into a hug again. "This was my fault." Adam managed to say.  
  


"What do you mean?"

"He was looking at the text I sent him, so he wasn't paying attention."

"Adam, this is not your fault, it would've happened anyway, there's nothing you or I could've done about it."

Adam knew there wasn't anything that he could've done, but he still felt responsible.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Adam nodded and Carson got up. "You're going to be okay Adam, I promise everything will be okay." But, Adam wasn't so sure if everything  _was_ going to be okay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Adam's sad then he finds something out that pisses him off so he sets out to find someone and get answeres from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...I wrote this in an hour so yes...it's pretty crummy

Adam woke up, stretched, and went into Carson's kitchen to make some coffee.

"Morning Adam...My god you look like shit." And it was true, Adam hadn't eaten in 3 days and he got about 45 minutes of sleep last night.

"Whatever." Adam sat down in a chair and put his head down onto the table. 

"You gotta eat Adam, I haven't seen you eat in 3 days." Carson sat his self down next to Adam.

"I'm not hugry."

"Adam, you cannot starve yourself...now, if I have to hold you down and feed you I will fucking do it." Carson got up,  and made a bowl of cereal for Adam. "Now eat." Carson placed the bowl down in front of Adam, but he pushed it away. "Adam" Carson gave a warning.

"Fine, if it will make you leave me the fuck alone." Adam grabbed the spoon and took a bite of the cereal.

"Thank you now-" Carson was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Hold on, I'll be there in a sec." Carson looked at Adam "Finishing eating." 

"Hello."

"I'm Detective Ed Lane from the L.A. police department. May I come in?"

"...sure." Carson moved out of the way and the officer came in. "Is Mr.Levine here?" "Oh, yeah...let me go get him." Adam was sitting at the table eating when Carson came in. "Hey, get out here." Adam groaned but got up and followed Carson into the living room. 

"Who's he?"

"I'm detective Ed Lane from the L.A police department."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Carson elbowed him in the side giving him a "dont-be-such-a-dick" look

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

"What about?"

"Your husband...Blake." Adam's heart ached just hearing his name. 

"What about him?"

"Well...we did extensive digging and we found out we missed something."

"And...what was that?"

"Blake's death wasn't an accident."

"So someone...murdered...Blake?" Adam was started to breath funny.

"Maybe we should go and sit down." Carson helped Adam over to the couch.

"Well, he dug deeper and saw that Blake was givin a high dose of Haroine and whoever did it left him in his car in the middle of the road causing The drunk driver to hit him"

"But how..."

"How was he given the drugs? Well, we are trying to figure that one out but we do know that it wasn't an accident."

Adam's blood was boiling. "Do you know who did it or why?"

"That's why I'm here, did anyone have any problems with Blake?"

"No, Blake got along with everyone...well, there was one person.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, It was Blake's assistaint, but Blake had told him off because he was tormenting one of his team members on The Voice and then they sorta fought and Blake punched the guy in the face then said he was fired."

"So do you think he would be driven to kill Blake?"

"I wouldn't put it past him"

"Why?"

"I don't know, there was just something off about him I guess."

"Alright, thank you. I will call you if we find anything out."

Adam nodded and Carson brought him to the door.

"I would keep an eye on him, if I were you." Carson nodded and shut the door as soon as the officer left.

"Adam...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great, actually I'm gonna go out for a bit, get some fresh air." Carson was shocked to hear this. "Okay...are you sure you're feeling okay?" Carson gave Adam a weird look "Yeah, I'm fine." "Alright then." Carson handed Adam his car keys. "Don't ruin my car." "I won't" Adam took the keys and walked out the door.

********

Adam went to Miranda's house god...she must be a mess right now. 

Adam rung the door bell and waited for a minute. "Hey 'ran" She did look like shit. "Can I come in?" Miranda nodded and Adam walked in. "So look, I need Blake's cell phone." Miranda looked puzzled "Why?" Adam tried to think of something to say. "I need to get some numbers...is that okay?" "Oh, yeah...I'll go grab it." Adam leaned against the wall waiting until Miranda came back. "Here." She handed Adam the phone. "Thanks" Adam was about to leave, but...he couldn't. He couldn't just leave Miranda, she didn't have anyone there for her. "Look ran, It's gonna be okay, I promise." Adam pulled her into a hug and he heard a few soft sobs. "It's hard on me too, but you know what," Adam lifted her chin up with his finger "Blake is still here with us, he's watching over us and making sure we're okay." Miranda gave a faint smile. "Thanks Adam" She placed a kiss on his cheek "Anytime, If you ever need me I'm just a phone call away." She nodded and Adam walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Okay" Adam pulled out Blake's phone and started looking through his contacts. He was racking his brain trying to think of Blake's assistance's name. "Ersher or Usher....Usher! That's it!!" Adam headed down to the police station.

********

"Can I see detective lane?" Adam walked up to the receptionest.

"Sure, can I get your name?"

"Adam Levine."

"He'll be with you shortly."

Adam took a seat and waited a few minutes.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

"I um..I remembered something about Blake's assistant."

"Okay, come into my office."

Adam settled down in a chair and looked at the detective. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling to well...would you mind getting me some water?" Ed nodded and walked out. Adam jumped out of his seat and went towards the laptop that was there. He typed in Usher's phone number and an address popped up. Adam jumped back in his seat when he heard the door open. "Oh, thanks." Adam took the water. "So, what did you remember?" "I'm not sure if I told you this but Ush- I mean Blake's assistant...he was off, he seemed weird you know?" Adam took a sip of the water. "You told me that already..." "Oh, sorry.." "It's alright, is there anything else you can remember?" "No, I'm sorry." Adam got up and was starting to walk out the door. "If you remember anything at all just stop by." Adam walked out of the station and went to Usher's house. If he was the one who did this, he better believe he'll be sorry for it.

Adam knocked on the door and within seconds someone answered it. "Hey...you're Adam, right?"

"Yeah, may I come in?"

"Sure sure. Come on in." Adam walked into the house. He was going to do some investegating. "So, what brings you here?"

"Did you hear about Blake?"

"Yeah...such a shame." Adam noticed how there wasn't any emotion in Usher's voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to use the restroom...where is it?"

"Just go up the stairs and take your first right." 

"Alright, thank you." Adam walked up the stairs but he took a left instead, walking into Usher's room. Searching through him room..."The closet." Adam walked into the closet and found a needle laying on the ground, then a bunch of pictures of Blake, like Usher was stalking him or something. Adam was about to confront Usher when he heard him on the phone.

"Yeah, he's dead. I know...but his husband..Adam.. he's getting suspicious. No! I'm not doing this again. I already ruine a lot of people's lifes. I won't do it again. I can find out what he knows. Okay I'll keep you posted." Usher hung up and Adam walked down the stairs, trying not to lose his cool.

"So...what exactly do you know about what happened to Blake?" Usher was sitting down on his couch.

"Well, I know you killed him." Adam didn't mean to say it, it just kind of rolled off his tongue.

"What are you talking about?" 

Adam pulled out the needle and all the pictures of Blake. "This."

"I don't know-"

"Why did you kill him? that's all I want to know, why." 

"It's not need to know." Adam lst it, he jumped on top of Usher and started punching him, then feeling a slight burning sensation on his jaw. "You bestard, you killed him!" But Adam didn't notice that the detective had walked into the house.

"Adam, get off of him." Ed pulled Adam off and Adam wouldn't stop moving. "Adam! Calm down!!" Adam started crying. "Adam, he's not the one who did this." "Then who is?" "We don't know yet." But, Adam knew that it was him...how else would you explain the phone call?

********

Adam was drained, he started falling into a deep depression and Carson knew it.

"Adam..."

"Carson, I don't want to hear it, okay?" Adam buried his self under a blanket.

"Hear what?"

"You're going to tell me to move on, and that everything is going to be fine...well it's not going to be fine. Blake was murdered and the guy who did it is still out there. Can you just leave me alone please."

Carson got up. "You're pushing everyone away over this Adam. You can't push us all away." Carson walked out the door and shut it.

Adam was starting to doze off when his phone rang...it was Miranda.

"Her 'ran, what's up?"

"Adam, someone's in my house. I don't know who he is but I can see a gun." Miranda was talking just above a whisper.

"Okay...First of all, stay calm. Quietly get up and go hide in the closet, okay?" Adam was getting his shoes and getting ready to leave

"Okay." 

"If it's not safe to be talking to me don't talk...but please stay on the line." Adam was sneaking past Carson who was sleeping on the couch.

"Okay, and Adam...I'm really scared right now."

"Don't be. Nothing is going to happen, I promise." Adam grabbed Carson's keys and headed out the door.

********

Adam stopped at Miranda's doorway. "'Ran, do you know where the guy is?" The line was silent but then Adam heard a scream. "Fuck." He walked through the door and didn't see anything. "Miranda, Are you okay?" Adam knew it was risky, but he had to make sure she was okay.

"Adam, help!!" Adam ran up the stairs and saw Usher standing there with a gun pointed directly at Miranda.

"Would you look at that," Usher turned around. "it's Adam here to save the day."

"Usher..."

"What? Are you going to ask me why I'm doing this? Why I killed Blake? Blake fired me. I had a family to take care of, and you know what happened? My family left because I couldn't take care of them."

"That's not Blake's fault-"

"Yes it is!"

"Then, why kill Miranda? What did she do?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to kill Miranda. I was aiming for you. See, I knew Miranda would call when she heard me in the house...it's the perfect bait. Now go sit down."

Adam did as he was told and went to sit down next to Miranda. "Look, Usher...I know what Blake did was wrong. But you have me...let Miranda go, please."

"So she can go tell the cops?"

"She won't. I know she won't."

"No, Both of you are staying here." Usher turned around and was facing to door. Adam pulled out his phone and called the detective.

"Hello?" Adam couldn't respond but he knew what he could do.

"Usher, why did you come to Miranda's house? You could've came to Carson's and took me instead."

Ed heard this and headed out.

"You know what...Kill me." Miranda stood up and walked over to Usher. "Do it. You killed my husband. You might as well kill me to, right?" Usher made no attempt to raise the gun. "I knew it...you won't shoot me. And you want to know why? Beause you can't. You're scared. You didn't want any of this to happen." Usher still made no attempt. "Why did you kill him? You sick sonofa bitch" Miranda reached for Usher's gun but Usher pulled the trigger. "MIRANDA!" Adam got up and went to her. "What did you do?!" Adam applied pressure to the wound on Miranda's stomach. "I- I didn't mean to." 

"A-Adam." Adam grabbed Miranda's hand. "Yeah 'ran?" "Am I g-going to d-die?" Adam was crying. "No, You're going to be fine. I know you will." Miranda squeezed Adam's hand. 

"Police,don't move!!" 4 police officers came thorugh the door, and Usher tried to run but Adam tackled him. "You aren't getting away with this." Ed came up to Usher and put him in hand cuffs. "Get him out of here." One of the other officers took Usher out. Adam walked over to Miranda. "You're going to be okay." Adam grabbed her hand and 3 paramedics came in. Adam was walking out when he heard Miranda say something. 

"Adam?"

"Yeah 'ran?"

"Can you stay with me?"

Adam went over to Miranda and grabbed her hand. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I cried just WRITING this. I wonder if anyone else will cry too...


End file.
